1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Coffin to Death
|pun = "coffin" and the phrase "coughing to death" |quote = "Tinaka wanted to make a big entrance. Instead, he made an exit to die for. Sayonara, Tinaka-san." |image = File:-435.jpeg |date = January 3, 1993 |location = Kyoto, Japan |episode = Sudden Death |previous = Coming & Going |next = Tongue Died |imagewidth = 300}} " ", Way to Die #435, is the first death to be featured in "Sudden Death", which aired on December 22, 2010. Plot The Nips were a popular Japanese rock band whose members had friendly relations and healthy competitiveness. Combinations of musicianship and theatrics granted the band higher ranks in the Japanese rock scene for ten years. However, in the recent months, jealousy and ego tore the members apart. Their healthy relations and competitiveness descended into hatred. It was actually the tension between lead singer Tinaka and lead guitar player and backup vocalist Basho that caused the decline of their healthy relations. One night, prior to a concert, the band members had an argument of Tinaka's new prop, a vampire coffin with an inverted pentagram. As Tinaka insisted for his killer entrance, Basho complained that Tinaka has been upstaging them. Tinaka, however, was bossy and demanded them to acknowledge that he is the band, their boss and not them, especially Basho. The other members, feeling downgraded and angered, leave for the stage. Tinaka filled the coffin with the steam from dry ice to add effects for his entrance. As the band's female stagehands and dancers roll out the coffin, Basho uses this opportunity to steal the spotlight by performing an excessively long, 3-minute guitar solo on top of the coffin (interestingly, the drummer and bassist join in), trapping Tinaka inside the coffin with carbon dioxide from the dry ice and away from fresh air, killing him from lack of oxygen. Interviewees *Tommy Kende - Rock Band Member *Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan - Physical Medicine & Rehab *James Vangerois - Tinaka (lead: intended victim) Alternative Name * Also known as "Holy Diver" on Spike TV's website Segment Description Description as seen on Spike TV's website * "A Japanese heavy metal singer gets blood poisoning by dry ice during a stage show, when he's unable to get out his "coffin" prop." Trivia *Thirteen years later, the guitarist of the J-Rock band would commit seppuku. *"Sayonara" means 'good-bye' in Japanese. *The alternate name of this death is taken from Dio's hit single, "Holy Diver". Category:Way to die Category:Death by revenge Category:Death by suffocation Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Carbon Dioxide/Monoxide Deaths Category:Death from Asphyxiation Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by karma Category:Asian deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Last Breath Before Dying Category:Death by jealousy Category:Death as punishment Category:Suffocated to death Category:Final breath before dying Category:Envious death Category:Death as consequences Category:Frozen to death Category:Death by freezing Category:Anger Deaths Category:Death by ice Category:Mean people Category:Jerk deaths Category:Death for being mean Category:Rivals deaths Category:Asian victims Category:Male deaths Category:Male victims Category:Death Similarities Category:Villain deaths Category:Good People Category:Innocent People Category:People Ignored Dead Victims Category:Non-American Deaths Category:Deaths that end with doggerels Category:Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan Category:Rockstar Deaths Category:Undeserved deaths